Pointless
by Dark Flamingo
Summary: Pai, Kish and Tart are spending a boring time on earth and when Kish wills for something interesting to happen. Now the three and the rest of the cast have to deal with an insane fan girl and her interesting motives... What fun..!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm back...with somthing so pointless it's retarded. I made this over the weekend with my friend you sabatodged my previous angst work (which, by the way, will not be restored so quit asking me to!) and then blackmailed me into posting it. Yes that girl is a really good blackmailer.

So, brace yourself, for something so pointless you'll think all my work is crap if you haven't read it yet!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TMM. Smoothies of any kind, or a lollipop company. Not that you care.

* * *

It was peaceful. There was barely a noise, aside from the annoyingly loud sound of someone slurping. 

Yes, that was very annoying.

But aside from that it was nice and quiet.

And Kish was bored to death.

Floating upside down in the air he looked over at Pai, who was reading another book.

After glaring at him for almost one minute he pouted that his efforts had been ignored and looked over at Tart.

He was finishing off something humans called a 'smoothie' strange thing it was.

Kish was sure the 'smoothie' was evil, making that irritating noise that made him grind his teeth, or maybe that was just Tart.

Whichever.

Kish flipped right side up and willed something interesting to happen.

And he sat there with his eyes closed for a whole two minutes (which is a great accomplishment for him) then opened his eyes with a sigh.

There was a strange loud pop and when Kish looked in the direction a human was standing there.

She blinked and looked to the left, then to the right, then behind her.

"This isn't Wal-Mart," She said, and then turned around again.

And squealed. A very high-pitched long,_ long_, squeal.

Tart, who was just starting on a lollipop, ducked for cover behind Pai and Kish shoved his fingers into his ears.

Once she finished she ran forward as fast as she could and attached herself to Pai's arm.

There was a moment of pure silence as Pai stared at the girl as if she had rabies, and Kish blinked stupidly.

"WHA-!" Tart screeched (being the young boy that he way all girls had rabies) and jumped behind Kish.

There was another slight pause.

And Kish started laughing. Non-stop. For no apparent reason. And Pai just glared at him.

"Pookey-Poo," The girl said.

Pai stared at her with mixed horror and disgust.

"I wuv you!" She claimed happily, as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world.

Kish toppled to the ground clutching his aching sides as he laughed even harder.

Tart just watched Kish, not understanding what was going on.

Then the human jumped on Pai, squeezing him in a breathless hug.

"Oh, you're so mature," Pai shot over at Kish. Who was currently rolling on the ground with laughter.

"But I'm sorry my love," The human exclaimed dramatically, releasing the alien, "But alas we cannot be together!"

Pai blinked, Tart started eating his lollipop again and Kish tried to catch his breath.

"Because," She paused dramatically, "You must get together with Mint!"

"HUH?" All three chorused, making equal faces of confusion.

"Goodbye!" She sang, "I'll be back if you don't get together with Mint!"

And with a loud pop she was gone.

"What was that?" Tart asked, breaking the silence.

"That, was a rabid fangirl, a very rabid one," Pai replied.

"Well, I think you should get together with Mint," Kish said seriously, patting Pai on the shoulder.

"You can't say something so serious after laughing so hard," Pai snapped.

"Ah yes, but do you really want her back?" Kish asked loftily.

Pai's left eye twitched twice.

And Kish sighed, now he was bored again.

* * *

**See? Did I not warn you? Well, just so you know the fangirl was a friend of mine, who like Sardon and for reasons unknown thinks he'd go good with Mint. Don't ask, I don't know. Know leave a review or I'll post more pointless crap like this!**  



	2. Chapter 2

Enn. I wrote this in a grey cubicle with absolutly no inpiration at all. It'll probably won't be as funny cause my friend wasn't around for it.  
Anyways, thanks to the peeps who reviewed. I luff reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TMM. I don't own much.

"WHAT THE-!"

"Yes, I know it sounds...impossible, but don't knock it until you try it!" The brunette grinned happily.

Mint looked at her disgusted.

"What ever makes you think, that I would ever, ever, ever in a million years date an alien bookworm!"

"That wasn't nice..." Pai murmured offhandedly under his breath, trying to ignore the two girls, his head in another book.

"Mint, why not? You're all alone in the world!" The girl said sweetly.

"Some people even paired you off with your brother!" She added cheerfully.

Mint looked disgusted but then composed herself.

She inhaled...Exhaled... Inhale...Exhale... Inhale...Exhale...Inhale...

"YOU FREAKIN SYCHO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The brunette winced then got a creepy look in her eye.

"Follow me!" She sang, and grabbed the blue haired girl by the wrist and dragged her into another room.

"No! Noooo...!" Mint looked horrified, one arm outstretched for help, fighting as hard as she could to get free.

The door slammed shut hard and there was silence.

Pai flipped a page in his book.

"PAI-PAI! What are you doing here?" Kish asked cheerfully popping out of nowhere.

"Better question, what are you doing here?" Pai asked, he hadn't even blinked.

"Well I was looking all over for you to tell you something important!"

There was a pause.

"That 'rabid fan girl' is back!"

You could practically hear the crickets chirping.

"I know," Pai replied, and flipped a page of his book.

"Huh? But how-" The alien was cut off as the door across the room slammed open and a terrified looking Mint ran out of it.

Following closely was the fan girl. She looked extremely happy.

"Oh," Was all Kish said.

"KISHY!" The girl screamed and the alien jumped.

"Umm, err, y-yeah?" He stuttered, truly horrified that he was being called baby names.

"Are you single?" She asked with a hint of evil-ness lurking in her cheerful question.

She approached him looking as if he was a tasty pie (ha ha-PIE!...Never mind...) that she was about to eat.

"Umm, ah, I-I" Kish threw another terrified look at the girl then was gone.

The brunette blinked and shrugged.

"Well, I'll be going now!" She sang happily, "BYE!" You could practically see the flowers and heart laced into her words.

With a loud 'pop' she was gone.

Pai finally looked up from his book to see Mint curled up into a ball sucking her thumb in the corner.

When she noticed him staring she stood up, brushed the dust off her dress and demanded:

"What?" When she received no reply she continued, "Umm..."

"What?" Pai asked, marking his page on the page and meeting her gaze with his.

"Err... Want to, Go out sometime?"

His eyebrow shot up as high as it would go and he gave a strange look half way between disgusted and confused.

"Well if we don't she'll come back and... and... DYE ALL MY CLOTHES BARF BROWN!"

Pai blinked, "How horrifying," Mint missed the sarcasm in his voice and nodded.

"Yes! I won't be able to replace all my clothes and my mother won't supply me with any more big cash piles just because I bought two convertibles instead of one!"

"Can you even drive?" He asked dryly.

"That was so not the point in buying them!" Mint replied as if it were obvious.

"Of course. How silly of me," He remarked.


	3. Chapter 3

Enn. Well this'll be short and not quite as funny, I'm only adding it noe cause I'm going off to camp on sunday and I won't be back for two weeks.  
Now as you might know, I was denied acess to this website for one week and my muse died and it's just comming back now, but two weeks away will kill my muse for a very long time. I'll miss you all! Hopefully some people will review my stories and I'll be encouraged to find my stupid muse.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, any restaurant of any kind, Katie. You don't care anyways, do you?

* * *

Saturday night found the unlikely couple in a fancy restaurant. 

"May I take your order?" A stuffy nosed man asked.

Pai ignored him completely, his attention focused on his book in front of him.

Mint on the other hand order a variety of strange sounding dishes and the man stalked off.

Ten minutes passed in silence. Twenty more followed.

Mint, who hated silence, turned on her cell phone and called a couple friends.

While she chatted on about nothing in particular Pai just ignored the world.

Strangely enough the restaurant was almost empty, just a few other couples sat at far away tables.

"**HI**!"

Mint and Pai bother screamed and fell out of their seats.

The ruffled pair glared up at the grinning girl.

"YOU LOOKED BORED SO I CAME BY TO MAKE YOU ALL HAPPY!" She yelled.

"YOU CAN STOP YELLING NOW!" Mint screamed back.

"How about I hang around until you start to get along," She offered.

"No, you don't have to-" Mint and Pai started at the same time then stopped and stared at each other in horror, realizing they had been thinking the same thing.

"Aww look!" The girl sighed as if it were the most beautiful thing, "You're in sync already!"

There was a pause.

"So, err," Mint coughed, trying to break the awkward silence, "Who are you?"

"Hmm…" The gril tapped her chin thoughtfully, thinking hard.

"You've got to be kidding," Mint sighed.

"…Moron…"

"YAY!" The girl shrieked causing both to jump, "That's the second thing you've said all day!"

The brunette grinned happily.

She earned a glare from the other two.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" Mint screamed.

"STOP YELLING YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" The girl screamed back.

"THEN YOU STOP SCREAMING!"

"YOU STOP FIRST!"

"NO! YOU STOP SCREAMING!"

"**SHUT UP**!" Pai yelled at the top of his lungs and there was silence.

"YAY!" The fan girl shrieked and glomped the poor alien.

Mint breathed in deeply to calm herself then asked, "What's your name?"

"Huh?" The girl looked up, "Oh, Katie!"

"Okay then Katie. Would you please get out of here?"

"Oh…" Katie smiled slyly at the blue haired girl, "So you want Pai-Pai all to yourself…?"

Mint went bright red.

"**NO**! WHAT THE FU—"

Katie clasped her hand over Mint's mouth, looking nervously at the rating.

"Umm Hnm Grumm. Mmm!" Mint struggled to speak then bit the hand over her mouth.

"OW!" Katie whined and released the girl.

There was a silence in which only the sound of Pai turning the page in his book could be heard.

"**BYE**!" Katie shrieked as loudly as she could.

Mint jumped at glare at the space where the girl had once been.

"Screw you…" She muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Now review. Or I shall hire a poker to hunt you down and poke you to death.**  



	4. Chapter 4

Err, well how are you? Yeah I know it's been like… months, since I updated, so I think it be a stretch to wish for reviews, you've all probably forgotten anyways.

**Renaika56**: Jee, thanks! But it's ending soon so there won't be much to follow...

**Kamyra**: Umm sorry, I'm not allowed to hunt down and poke people I don't know... Hey, I'm not even a fan of them... My friend is and it disturbes me...

**Mew-Sahara**: Yup. Poking sure is fun!

** Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Do you?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie stalked around her bedroom, trampling various stuffed animals and gum wrappers.

Thick eyebrows brought together, her brow was wrinkled in angry thought. She was the pure image of an angry teen.

Non-existing curse words flew out of her mouth at random individuals, mostly when she stepped on one of old Barbies.

"Blemple… Snorkipuss… Snunkledoo-doo!" She snapped, her hands curling into fists.

"ARGH! I have to make them love each other! Nothing has worked so far!" She wailed over the blaring Hilary Duff music.

Memories of her previous attempts flashed in her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's not to like about him? Hmm?" Katie asked merrily.

"Well, for one thing he's to absorbed in his reading, I mean really! He wouldn't notice it if you shoved a pen up his nose!" Mint exclaimed loftily.

The fan girl couldn't help but agree on that point, she had tried it on several occasions.

"And then, f you can actually get him to stop reading, he uses words that no one else would understand! You'd need a dictionary to be able to have an actual conversation with the man!" The rich girl ranted on.

Katie made a face; that was true for sure, especially with her own limited vocabulary.

"And then there's his ears! They stick out way to far! I mean honestly, you could stab yourself to death on them!"

"But! It's fun to pull on them!" Katie put in cheerfully.

"Yeah, if his skin wasn't so greasy!" Mint made a disgusted face.

The rabid fan girl sighed in defeat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

But no true fan girl gives up that easily!

For the past week she had been frightening the pair, forcing them together in the most imaginative circumstances, terrorizing them both with absurd threats all the while sneaking evil glances at Kish, who spent as much time as he could away from Pai.

But none of her brilliant plans had worked even the slightest. If anything it only served to push them farther apart.

Suddenly a look of genius crossed Katie's face.

Grinning like an idiot she marched downstairs. When she returned to her room she had a large bowl of ice cream.

Eating the ice cream happily she continued to ponder her problem.

For about an hour.

One and a half hours, two bowls of ice cream and a can of pop later and she had an idea.

Wiping the smudges of ice cream off her face she sat in front of her computer and started a Google search.

----------------------------------------

Half an hour later the brunette stirred a lightly steaming pot over the stove in her kitchen.

She tossed in a couple spices without measuring and inhaled the steam deeply, and coughed.

The stuff smelled like fresh onions, cotton candy, and lily flowers.

Not exactly the best combo in the world.

Grinning happily while her throat clogged up with coughs she continued to stir her…whatever it was.

"This'll be so easy!" Katie said happily to herself.

Little did the simpleminded girl know that everything would screw up big-time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was such a strange coincidence. One of those things that never actually happen in real life. But screw that it had happened to them, it wasn't something big.

So what if they all accidentally ended up at the same place—it wasn't important. Just all seven of them migrated to the same bar.

Kish shrugged and drank the 'shot'. He made a sour expression, and spat out the drink.

"How the hell can humans drink that crap?" He wondered out loud, shaking his head disbelieving. Spinning around on the stool he watched the room filled with people spin past him.

At a table near the middle of the room Aoyama and Ichigo sat, they were eating the food called 'French Fries'. Before he could get a good look at his kitten they had flown by.

Still spinning around and around on his stool he spotted Pudding harassing Tart, and Lettuce watching them, bored.

Kish stopped himself by grabbing hold of the bar; he let his chin fall onto the wood and sighed. Life was so boring; closing his eyes he wished something amazingly interesting would happen.

"Yo, you want a refill?" A familiar voice asked him.

Lifting his head he blinked at the bartender.

"Zakuro? What are you doing here?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I could ask you that," She said in return, "I had nothing to do," She told him with a shrug, "So you want that refill?"

"Uh, do you have anything that doesn't taste nasty?"

"…Not really,"

Kish sighed, "Okay, then something almost not nasty,"

"Coming right up," Zakuro turned away and set off to find something that fit the description.

"Kishy-chan!"

The alien straightened, and turned slowly.

"Kishy-chan I found you!" She sang, prancing towards him, "How have you been?" She asked happily.

"Fine, until now," He muttered under his breath.

There was a pause.

"YAY!" Katie screamed and hugged him tightly.

"Erk! Let go of me!" Kish screamed back.

"Err… Your drink…" Zakuro simply stared at them.

"Huh? Kishy-chan you drink alcohol!" Katie looked appalled but sounded joyous.

The fan girl released him and sat on the stool next to him, spinning around on it she grinned like she was on some kind of theme park ride.

Shuddering with disgust Kish sipped the glass of 'almost not nasty'. He stuck out his tongue and made a face.

"Hm? What's this?" He picked up a vial of clear pink liquid.

"Cool!" He poured some into his drink and then chugged the glass.

"Gack! NO! Don't do that!" Katie stopped spinning and jumped on Kish, "Spit it out! Spit it out right now!" She shook him by the throat.

"Get off me you psycho woman!"

"No! Look at me! Look at me if you won't spit it out!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, fighting for his neck, Zakuro watched them half interested, "Besides… The one I love is Zakuro!"

"Say what?" Zakuro asked blankly, "That's it, I'm going on break," She stalked out from behind the bar.

"No wait! This girl means nothing to me!" Kish called after her desperately.

Katie released the poor alien and stalked off in the general direction of the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooh! What's this?" Pudding poked the vial of pink stuff.

"Don't play with it, weird stuff has been happening lately, you don't know what'll happen," Tart snapped at her.

"Poor it into people's drinks? Great idea!" Pudding said happily and raced off around the room.

"Hi Zakuro, how's work?" Aoyama asked.

"…Odd," Was the reply he got, Zakuro slumped down in the free chair at the table, "Where's Ichigo?"

"Bathroom,"

"Wonderful,"

"…Want a drink?"

"...Sure…" Zakuro shrugged.

"Wee!" Pudding sang, emptying part of the vial into one of the drinks on the table, she went unnoticed.

Together Aoyama and Zakuro chugged down their glasses.

Heart shapes appeared in Zakuro's eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wee! Tart, wanna try some?" Pudding was spinning around on her stool, and as she did she pointed to two glasses on the bar.

"…Sure," Tart agreed, he had to admit, it did seem like the drink was good if everybody drank it…

"OKAY!" Pudding cheered and picked up two half empty glasses, "Here 'ya go!"

"One…Two—Three!" Pudding yelled and sipped her drink.

"Bleck! How's yours Tar-Tar?" She asked, he swallowed and was about to turn when someone knocked her off her stool.

"Eh? Oh! Pudding, what are you doing on the floor?" Ichigo asked, apparently it was her fault the monkey was sprawled on the ground.

"Hmm, oh, hi Tart!" She greeted the alien in a relatively friendly way. Tart stared at her. I mean, really stared at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why am I even here…?" Pai sighed, and poked the glass of alcohol in front of him.

The answer to his question was both hiding from a certain fan girl and trying to find a certain purple mew.

Suddenly a slightly sweaty and tired looking Ichigo appeared in the seat next to him.

He simply picked up his book and ignored her, which was fine with Ichigo.

"Where that waitress?" She said to herself, "I need a drink!"

"Here you go!" Pudding plopped a half empty (or full, depending on how you look at it) shot glass in front of her.

"Oh, err, thanks Pudding," She mumbled and drank it hastily.

Pudding had disappeared into thin air (an art she had mastered long ago). So Ichigo looked at the only other source of life nearby. Pai.

And isn't that just dandy?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aoyama was scared. Not that creepy sense of skin crawling but really scared.

A deeply in love Zakuro was quite unnerving.

"Hello Aoyama,"

"Hnn? Oh, h-hello Mint," He muttered.

"You look tired, maybe you drink some water," She suggested.

He made a face. No he was not going to drink water. He had come to a bar and at bar he drank alcohol. End of discussion.

Mint saw his thought reflected in his eyes and sighed and pushed her untouched drink towards him.

"Here, I don't want it anyways," Aoyama gulped down a few mouthfuls, "Pudding was playing with it anyways," Mint finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There you go! Yes there wasn't much in that, but it working it's way to the point...where it'll end. Sad isn't it? No. I can finally focus on finding my muse instead. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Ello! Well, if you look throuh all the reviews you'll find an anonymous one by the name of Katie saying things like "I hate you! i hate you hate you hate you!" "I'm never speaking to you again!" And stuff like that.

She is my friend who gave me the idea for this. And apparently, she hates me. Now since she also didn't understand the last chapter she's pretty thick, naive and blaintly stupid (nothing personal! ;)).

Thankies to those who reviewed! I love you all soooooo much!

** Kamyra**: Oh yeah...they _are_ underaged... oops! Well I fixed that mistake in this chappie

**Katie**: ...I hate you too...

**Mew-Sahara**: Yep! -

* * *

Standing at the edge of a valley conveniently located just outside the bar Katie cowered behind a tree. 

"Woops," She said nervously, eyeing the scene before her.

"KATIE!" A loud threatening voice yelled from behind her. The fan girl's eyes widened in fear and she turned around to face the other.

"Well hello there! So… how've you been?" She asked conversationally in a frightened voice, earning her a deathly glare from a pair of blue eyes.

"Pretty good… Aside from the fact one of my most beloved anime shows have gone insane," Was the reply, in a much calmer voice.

Katie smiled nervously. The other girl **(1)** was two inches shorter but still managed to glare down at the other.

"What have you done!" She asked in a forced calm voice, baring little fangs. Which would probably seem hilarious to you but looked pretty darn frightening to Katie.

"Me…? No-nothing! Nothing at all!" Her voice was squeaky.

"Tell me or I'll behead your Sesshoumaru doll!" The other threatened the rabid fan girl.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Katie screamed, running forward in slow motion, her counter part watched her bored.

"What—did—you—do?" The other forced out.

"I… well… Corina—" "Mint" "Wouldn't love Sardon—" "Pai," "So I made a love potion but Dren-" "Kish" "Got a hold of it and fell in love with Renee-" "Zakuro" "And then she fell in love with Mark-" "Aoyama" "And then he fell in love with Corina-" "Mint" "But at the same time Tarb-" "Tar-Tar" "Fell in love with Zoey-" "Ichigo" " And then she fell in love with Sardon-" "Pai" "And now well…"

Katie motioned vaguely over her shoulder at the valley, the girl looked past her and made a strange face.

"Wonderful, how did you come up with this idea?"

"…The internet said it would work really well!" Katie told her earnestly.

"Yes, and we all know the Internet never lies," The girl drawled.

"Of course!" Katie replied stupidly and happily, despite her fear for her internal organs **(2)**.

"Now when, if it even does, will the effects wear off?"

"They're suppose to fade away around midnight… Unless mixed with alcohol, then the false emotions heighten to the level of insanity… D'oh!" She hit herself over the head.

"Well you've definitely grown smarter," Was the dry remark she earned.

Katie smiled weakly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------(Five minutes earlier)------------------------------------------

"Zakuro-Chan! I have found you!" Kish screamed, pouncing on the purple girl, who moved out of the way so he crashed to the floor.

"Chan? You wish! I only love Aoyama-Chan!" She yelled, flinging herself into said boy's arms. Who dropped her and got down on bended knee in front of Mint,

"Love me Mint-Chan!" He pleaded.

"Mint-Chan!"

"Aoyama-Chan!"

"Let's get this straight short-little-girl-person," Zakuro snapped at Mint, who looked deadly frightened, "Aoyama-Chan is _mine_ M-I-N-E!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kish screamed, "Tell me this isn't true! How could you abandon me for a tree-hugger!" Kish demanded loudly.

* * *

"Ichigo-Chan! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME AND HAVE MIDGET CHILDREN WITH ME!" Tart screeched at said girl. 

"NO! I love Pai-Chan and only Pai-Chan!" Ichigo yelled back, "Hold me!" She cried flinging herself at Pai.

Who was reading so she simply crashed into the table and broke it in half. Another thing that only happens in the magical world of TV.

"Pai-Chan!"

"Mint-Chan!"

"Aoyama-Chan!"

All screamed in union.

"NO! LOVE ME (insert one of the above names here)-CHAN!"

"Hey, you people. Stop yelling, and I need to see some I.D," A big fat security guard commanded.

"I.D?" Kish asked weakly.

He got thrown out of the bar. Followed by Aoyama, then Ichigo, and Zakuro. They landed on the grass in a pile.

"Love me!"

"NO! LOVE ME!"

"YOU STOLE MY LOVE! YOU SHALL PAY!"

They rolled off in a big ball of dust beating each other up with vengeance.

Just as they rolled off Mint was thrown out of the bar, followed by Pai who landed on her.

She was instantly winded.

As she lay under the reading alien wheezing for breath she realized it wasn't so bad… Kind of warm and…

"DIE! DIE, DIE—**_DIE_**!" The angered yells of the love potion influenced freaks brought Mint back to earth.

"Get off me!" She wheezed, and attempted to push Pai off her. He just half rolled over and kept his gazed focused on his book.

"Aw damnit!" She cursed and yanked the book out of his grip.

"Hey! I was reading that!" He whined like a baby, rolling over completely, holding himself up with his hands braced on the ground on both side of her head.

There was silence from the both of them as they stared at each other.

Suddenly a flat bed truck drove up filled with high-tech weaponry and guns.

All five freaks stopped fighting. They looked at the truck, then at each other and charged toward the truck. This wouldn't end well.

"DIE!" Tart screamed, aiming a huge gun at Pai who was still kneeling over Mint, and didn't notice the alien boy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo screamed, and threw herself in the way. Then, when Tart wouldn't attack she started shooting him with her own guns.

Kish picked up a bazooka and aimed it at Aoyama, who stood five feet away, and fired.

Sadly, Kish had very bad aim and Zakuro began thrashing his poor butt while Aoyama fought for his life. Poor Kish had to fight two people at once.

* * *

Mint could feel Pai's warm breath tickle her cheeks and she was sure her own breath was doing the same. 

They didn't move, black eyes were locked with blue eyes and they simply stared at one another.

"DIE PAI!" Tart yelled and fired at the bookworm. With a loud 'oof' Pai was thrown back into the very tree Katie was hiding behind and the fan girl ran screaming for cover.

Mint blinked dazed, slowly sitting up, that was when Aoyama spotted her.

"MINT-CHAN!"

"DIE!" Zakuro interrupted, and aimed the bazooka she had stolen from Kish and fired at Mint.

"NOOO!" Aoyama threw himself on Zakuro, and Kish, getting the wrong idea, attacked him.

"MU-HAHAHAHA!" Tart laughed evilly, "Now Ichigo has to love me, now that her love is dead!"

Ichigo, on the other hand, did not love Tart. Instead she started firing her two machineguns at him screaming swear words that a young alien boy should not hear.

Pai blinked and sat up feeling woozy and dazed.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed, "Where's my book!"

Aoyama escaped from Kish and Zakuro, and ran toward Mint screaming her name, eyes wide with insanity.

Mint took one terrified look at him and ran in the opposite direction.

"PAI-CHAN!" Ichigo screamed, "You're alive!" She charged toward him, foaming at the mouth.

Deciding that his life was more precious than his book (for the first time ever in his life) Pai took off running as fast as he could from the strawberry.

"How's it going?" He asked Mint conversationally as they ended up next to each other running for their lives, leaving the battle behind them.

"Smashing," Mint replied dryly

* * *

"How about we hide in this conveniently located empty house with a pot of alcoholic punch?" Mint asked, opening the door to a familiar house. 

"Sure," Pai agreed, somehow they had silently agreed to hide together.

They eyed the lightly steaming punch bowl and then took a cup each. Wheezing from all the running and exhausted in general, they sipped their drinks.

About to look at each other to engage in a conversation about the weather a hand clapped over each of their eyes.

"No! Don't open your eyes! You just drank the love potion Katie made! You'll fall in love with the next person you see, thank god I got here fast enough!"

"Eep!" Pai squeaked.

"Eep?" Mint asked, the girl removed her hand from their eyes but they kept them shut.

"Masha! Masha!"

"Eh? Masha, what are you doing with Katie's vial of love stuff!" The girl asked loudly.

"Well… Masha saw all these ducks by the pond and they looked thirsty… Ooh! HERE THEY COME!"

Sure enough, crashing through the wall was a herd of ducks.

"Great. What better way to spend my Friday night then listening to ducks in heat with my eyes closed?" Mint asked strained.

Just then a badly scraped and bruised bunch popped up.

"MY LOVE!" They yelled in union.

"Running for your life with your eyes closed through ducks in heat?" Pai suggested in answer to her question

* * *

"Where are we?" 

"Well, we're not inside anymore…"

"Okay, as long as we don't see anyone we can look around, I'll look left and you look right,"

They opened their eyes at the same time and black eyes met blue ones.

"You're… other right Mint," Pai whispered hoarsely.

* * *

Ooh! Cliffy! I meant to end it with this chapter but I'll leave you people hanging! 

**(1)** This un-named girl is based off me, as the Katie in this story is based off the real life Katie.

**(2)** The most common threat of mine is to rip out your intestine and eat them.

Guess what? I found my muse! It was hiding under my bed and writing the chapter for this story helped me find it! I'm so happy! I'll update super soon, I just need reviews. Or nothing is going to happen. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Well, apparently, "super soon" is equal to "several months". The only reason this last chapter decided to raise it's ugly face is because whenever someone says 'Now I want to go look at your other fics!' they are led here. I honestly don't like this and was mildly ashamed of it, but reading everyone's loving reviews... gosh you guys are so kind!

Here it is! At last! No one cares! But _This Is Completed Now_!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned TMM I would **not** being pairing two completely respectable characters together like this! I--would--not!

* * *

They stood there like that for what seemed like forever. Gazing into the others' eyes, neither found it possible to look away. 

With every few seconds they grew slightly closer…

"Hey guys! Don't worry, it's midnight, the love potion doesn't work anymore!" Katie called, running in their direction.

"Wha—err, umm, uh yeah—" Mint scrambled over her words, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, gazing up at the night sky.

"You weren't worried were you?" She asked cheerily, half turning away from then to gaze up at the full moon.

"Huh—err, no…" Pai mumbled.

"YAY!" Katie shrieked, glomping the bookworm with vengeance.

He simply glared a withering glare at the fan girl until she released him. Then Mint began to glare at her as well.

"…Okay I'm sorry!" Katie cried, breaking down from their combined glaring skills, "Everyone's forgotten anyways!"

---(In Katie's living room)---

"Argh my head is killing me!" Tart whined loudly, rubbing a bruise on his forehead.

"Does anyone remember what happened after the drinks?" Zakuro asked, picking twigs out of her hair.

"Well…We're all beaten up, and there are a lot of ducks," Ichigo counted on her fingers, swatting a duck off her head, glancing around the modest room blankly,

"And I have an extremely bad hangover," Aoyama added to the list his girlfriend was making. Ichigo nodded, rubbing one temple,

"And I'm guessing we _all_ have hangovers… so I've say…something, awkward..?" Ichigo finished rather lamely, her statement coming as a question

"I vote we all go home and pretend this never happened," Kish raised a feeble hand from under a huge pile of ducks quaking noisily.

* * *

"And it's not like anything _really bad_ happened!" Katie chirped cheerfully, waving her hands around eagerly. 

The pair continued to glare at her with death filled eyes.

"Okay! I'm going! I'm going!" She screamed, and with a loud pop was out of their lives, hopefully for good.

"…So you wanna go out for dinner tomorrow?" Pai asked simply.

"Sure," Mint replied offhandedly.

--------------------------------------------

Of course the dinner ended horribly, after two hours of arguing, swearing and silence on Pai's half, and being followed by a gang of seven madly whispering would-be stalkers the two decided that would be best if they continued to hate each other in mutual silence.

But of course, the threat that a certain insane girl could appear at any time hung over their heads like a death sentence so there was many forced-smiles and awkward conversation gritted out from between clenched teeth for a whole six months until they felt it safe to ignore one-another's presence.

But, _feeling_ safe, wasn't the same as _being_ safe. And somewhere in the dark recesses of a small townhouse a eerie laugh rang out...

* * *

There you have it! What probably _should've_ been my first completed fic, that _should've_ been nicer to the pairing because it's a gift to Katie and _shouldn't_ have gone past one chapter. But it did all those things anyways.  
Life's a pain that way. 


End file.
